icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luckystar-48/Seddie Fanfiction,One shot------Title: ZAP!
Hey Guys...got this cutee One shot Seddie Fanfiction from Facebook. Check it out =) Sam shuffled against the Shays' rug, not lifting a foot as she moved. Freddie arched a curious eyebrow at her. "What in the world are you doing?" he asked her. "Creating static electricity." Sam explained, "You ought to know, you're the nub." He crossed his arms angrily and sighed at her comment. Sam glanced at him, then sat next to him on the couch. "Hey, I'm sorry, Fredward." she apologized. He stared at her a moment. If she was apologizing, something was up. She smiled at him and held her hand out. He took it cautiously. As they touched he felt an electric spark run through his finger. "Yipe!" he yelled, pulling his hand back. Sam laughed. "Zap!" she said, "You should know better than to touch me after I did that." Freddie snarled at her. "I hate static electricity." he mumbled. Sam stood and rubbed her shoes against the rug again. After she was done she went back to Freddie and zapped him again. "Zap!" she yelled and Freddie shivered from the spark. He sighed heavily as she walked away. She went for the fridge, not bothering to shuffle her feet again. Freddie got an idea. He stood and rubbed his feet against the rug. Then he carefully made his way to Sam.She was leaning into the fridge, completely unguarded. He pointed a finger at her, placed it on her back, and shouted "Zap!" She yelped and jumped up, her hands touching her backside. Freddie laughed at her. He was laughing so hard he was on his knees. "Ha ha, very funny, Benson." she spat. He looked up at her; surprisingly, she was smiling. He grinned back at her. She extended a hand to him and he took it. The moment their hands touched another electric spark, its power increased from both of them shuffling their feet, exploded and sent Sam to tumble down next to Freddie. They laughed at the clumsy action. As they did so, Freddie noticed a sparkle in Sam's perfect blue eyes. He stopped laughing and gazed at her eyes. They were like twin lakes glistening in the sunlight. "What is it, Freddifer?" Sam asked him, and he realized he had been staring. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing." Sam shrugged and stood. She held her hand out to help Freddie up but he just raised an eyebrow at her. She remembered what had happened a moment ago and stuffed an oven mitten on her hand. Chuckling, Freddie grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and he stumbled, causing himself to get inches away from her face. An awkwardness hovered about them a moment until they quickly looked away. "Hey guys!" Carly shouted as she came down the steps. They said hello to her. As she went to the computer Sam's face brightened. "Hey, Freddork." she whispered, "Zap Carls." Freddie smiled, liking the idea, and walked casually up to his brunette pal. "Hey Carly." he said. "Hey Freddie." Carly said, turning to Freddie. "Whoa!" he yelled, "Is that a hangnail?" Carly's face looked horrified. "What? Where?" she asked, checking her hand. "Right..." Freddie said, and then touched her, "There!" Carly didn't shiver or jump; she simply looked at her fingernail. Freddie scrunched his face in confusion. "That's not a hangnail. Very funny, Freddie." Carly said, rolling her eyes. Freddie nodded his head absentmindedly and went over to Sam. "Weird." he said, "It didn't work on her." "The static probably just wore off. Go, do it again." Sam said. She touched his arm to urge him on. When she did this, Freddie shivered. Wait, how'd she zap me if it wore off? he thought, What if...? He moved his finger onto her skin and saw her shudder. She looked up at him, confused. "How'd you...?" she asked. Freddie had remembered that when a person like-liked another person, they felt sparks at their touch. Pfft, yeah, right, he thought, I like-like Sam. Sure. But he did feel a little differently about Sam. And he had gotten that zap at her touch. "C-C'mon, Fredlumps, g-go." Sam stuttered, obviously feeling the tension. "Okay..." Freddie said, but didn't move right away. He was hoping she'd touch him again, so he could test one more time... "Go!" she said, pushing him. He felt the zap of electricity, making him tingle. He smiled.Zap. 21:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Author: coffee-stained lips (Fanfiction.net)21:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Seddie-Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson Category:Blog posts